Operation Evans
by TheYumeTsumetai
Summary: Ever wonder about Lily's love life before James Potter? Well, there's not much to say. In fact, since her fifth year, there really has been nothing to say. What is keeping all the boys from asking her out? That's a question for a certain mischievous Gryffindor and snarky Slytherin to answer.


**Yume: Hiya!**

**Yuki: Don't you have two stories to continue?**

**Yume: I do, but I saw a picture on Tumblr and I just had to write something based on it! **

**Yuki: Alright then. I'll go ready the coffin for when your reviewers kill you.**

**Yume: Pfft, I'll be fine. ****Now, let's get this story started!**

**Disclaimer: I just want to remind everyone that this is based off a picture I found on Tumblr by Julvett. The plot and conversation between James and Severus are not mine, and I'd like to give credit to whoever came up with it.**

* * *

In the unusually-quiet Gryffindor common room, an ecstatic sixth-year burst through the entrance, squealing and giggling. She scanned the nearly-empty room before finding her dear friend, Lily Evans, sitting alone in front of the fireplace. She skipped all the way to her friend, ignoring the questioning gazes of the other Lions.

Lily was in her own little world as she read her Charms textbook. She knew that there would be a quiz coming up soon, and the redhead was nothing if not prepared. Sitting comfortably on the couch, Lily's eyes analyzed the page, committing every word into memory. She was about to turn to the next page when suddenly, her book was out of her hands and on the floor.

Rolling her eyes, she was about to pick up the book when out of nowhere, a body jumped on her, landing roughly on her stomach.

Lily groaned quietly as she stared at her friend, Alice, who was currently glaring at the textbook she had manhandled.

"How can you just sit there and read that, Lily?" Alice hissed, sending death-glares at the book.

Lily sighed, used to her friend's antics. "Well, Lissy, I don't like cramming the night before an exam, unlike some people."

Alice huffed at the nickname. "Don't call me that."

Lily smirked at her childish friend. "Then get off me," she said before pushing Alice onto the ground. "Not even St. Mungo's would be able to fix my spine if your weight shattered it."

"How dare you, Evans!" Alice got up from the floor and faced Lily, putting her hands on her hips and glared at her playfully. "I'll have you know I'm as petite as a fairy."

"I think you mean a mountain troll, Lissy," Lily mocked.

Alice just continued glaring until both of them began laughing. As the laughter died down, Lily picked up her book and opened it back to the page she was on.

"So, was there something you needed, Alice," Lily questioned as her eyes began skimming the book again, "or do you just have a thing against people studying?"

Alice plopped down next to Lily, her small, round face lit up with a huge smile. "Frank asked me to Hogsmeade!" she squealed.

Lily's eyes widened before she dropped her book and turned to her friend in excitement. "He did?! Tell me everything!"

Alice nodded enthusiastically. "After Potions, he stopped me and pulled me into an empty corridor. Then he asked if I would go with him to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop!"

Lily and Alice squealed together, not caring about the attention they were receiving from the Gryffindors surrounding them.

"Oh, that's amazing, Alice!" Lily exclaimed. "It's about time too! You and Frank have been pining for each other since second year!"

Alice slapped her friend's shoulder lightly. "We have not!"

"Sure, you haven't," Lily teased.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she mumbled before sighing. "Can you believe it? Me and Frank on a date at Hogsmeade!"

Lily smiled at her friend's obvious joy. Frank and Alice were obviously a perfect match and it's about time they did something about it.

"What about you?" Alice suddenly asked.

Lily looked at her, confused. "What about me?"

"You know, any guys asking you out?"

Lily frowned as she thought about it. "No, not really," she shrugged.

Alice stared at her incredulously. "No way. No one's asked out the great Lily Evans?"

Lily shrugged again. "Not since fifth year, no."

Alice looked down with a frown. "How does that make any sense? Why on Earth wouldn't they?"

Lily was one of the loveliest girls in their year. Not only was she beautiful, she was kind and helpful. As one of the smartest witches in the school, she made it her duty to aid anyone having trouble with work. It wasn't a shock that many boys fancied her, not that they could do anything about it.

See, what Lily and Alice didn't know is that somewhere in an empty corridor, a mischievous Gryffindor and a snarky Slytherin were standing next to each other, looking around to make sure no one was watching.

"Potter," the Slytherin greeted after moments of silence.

"Snape," the Gryffindor answered back civilly.

Silence filled the air once more as they continued to look in opposite directions, trying not to draw attention.

"Heard O'Connor is going to ask her to Hogsmeade," Severus said coolly. He stayed quiet for a few seconds as a Hufflepuff passed the entrance to the corridor without noticing them. "Shame if he was in the Hospital Wing this weekend."

James nodded, checking his nails. "Consider it done." He pushed up his glasses and ruffled his already-messy hair before continuing, "You take care of Williams?"

Severus absentmindedly played with the hem of his sleeves. "Extra-strength Dog Breath Potion," he answered in his usual drawl.

"Nice," James commented. Severus nodded.

Students filed into the once-empty corridor as classes ended. The two parted ways, not friends but rather, enemies with a common purpose.

* * *

**Yume: And that concluded the story!**

**Yuki: Are you telling me that James and Snape, who hated each other, teamed up to keep Lily single? **

**Yume: Basically!**

**Yuki: Wizards are so weird. **

**Yume: Same goal, dear brother. An enemy with the same goal is just as good as a friend. **

**Yuki: No… I don't think that's a thing.**

**Yume: Well, I don't care what you think. ****We hope you enjoyed the story. All reviews are appreciated, even flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever. I make no money from writing these stories. I own nothing, not even the plot or the conversation with James and Severus in this case. Peace out! ^^**


End file.
